Ojos verdes
by Kaon-chan
Summary: Levi le cuenta una historia sobre su pasado a Eren. Sobre una mujer que conoció y quizás le dé la respuesta al joven Jaeger del por qué su superior quiso hacerse cargo de él.


Hola! Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo un fic de Shingeki no Kyojin, pero me pareció interesante intentarlo. Como muchos, he visto la serie que acaba de terminar y algo del manga. Para ser sincera me atrapó sin duda la desesperación y el sufrimiento que sienten los personajes, tanto que yo misma me ponía nerviosa. Es casi como si te mostrara lo que pasa en la guerra de la vida real. Así que yo quería hacer este pequeño homenaje.

Una pequeña historia que inventé por escuchar canciones de Emilie Autumn, incluso aparecen partes de la canción de ella, "Shalott".

No es nada muy elaborado, algo simple que espero les guste. Perdonen si tiene faltas de ortografía o si es algo demasiado extraño, no estoy muy familiarizada con el fandom aún. Si es un OCC muy exagerado me disculpo también por eso, aunque siempre pensé que sin el OCC no existirían muchas parejas que nos gustan ni los fics que inventamos, es muy necesario, nunca nos va a salir la personalidad igual porque nosotros no creamos estos personajes.

Una aclaración: Como no estoy muy segura del cargo exacto que tiene Levi en el ejército, yo lo etiqueté como "sargento" porque lo leí de esa forma en la wiki. Así que si está mal usado el termino... ignorenlo(?

**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece a mí, es de su autor.**

* * *

-¿Qué quieres? –Fue lo que dijo al sentir cómo aquel intruso se adentraba en su habitación. Ya sabía quién era, la forma de golpear la puerta se lo había dicho y aunque él no hubiera dado autorización de que podía entrar, el chico puso sólo un paso dentro del cuarto y se quedó en su sitio esperando quién sabe qué.

Levi ni siquiera lo miró, podía verlo perfectamente sin usar sus ojos, sus oídos le bastaban para saber los movimientos del otro. Desde hacía ya horas su vista estaba posada en la ventana, observando la lluvia incesante que parecía arrasar con todo lo que había afuera. Siempre hacía eso cuando llovía, desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás que venía sentándose a oír la lluvia y perderse en sus pensamientos, donde ese sonido de violín que había escuchado en su pasado lo atormentaba todo el tiempo. Un tormento que disfrutaba. Disfrutaba el ruido de la lluvia y el recuerdo de una canción que jamás podría olvidar. Repasaba la misma melodía siempre que el cielo se dedicaba a llorar, como ella lloraba cada vez que veía la lluvia y cantaba la misma historia triste que él nunca se podría sacar de la cabeza.

El joven a penas se había unido a su escuadrón y era un soldado recién graduado. Eren estaba nervioso por cometer un error al hablarle y su superior podía oler su miedo. Levi conocía perfectamente esa sensación como para reconocerla en las personas sin tener la necesidad de observarlos. Le dijo algo sobre que Hanji necesitaba hablar con él y le pareció extraño eso, que la mujer loca por los titanes mandara a alguien a buscarlo en vez de ir ella misma a fastidiarle. No indagó en eso, ya que no estaba muy interesado de hablar con esa mujer ni con nadie. Sólo quería sentarse allí donde estaba, en el medio de su pulcra y oscura habitación a mirar por la ventana olvidando por un rato de que formaba parte de un ejército que mataba repulsivas criaturas que sólo deseaban devorar humanos. Odiaba todo eso. A esos monstruos, su trabajo, también odiaba a sus compañeros, en especial a los caídos, por no haber podido sobrevivir; pero más se odiaba a sí mismo por permitir que ellos perdieran sus vidas. Nunca debería decir ni demostrar aquellas emociones, ¿qué clase de ejemplo mostraría al dar a conocer que él también sentía dolor por la situación? La gente es débil y no tienen fuerza para seguir adelante, por eso él tenía que ser esa fuerza que mantuviera a las personas conscientes de no caer en la locura.

Suspiró al pensar en que tendría que ir a ver qué tipo de cosa quería Hanji Zoe con él. La mujer era un gran solado y él lo sabía, pero no soportaba su voz taladrante que no paraba de hablar ni un segundo. Ya hacía años que venía lidiando con lo mismo, había aprendido a cerrar su cerebro de forma tan hermética para no escuchar más de lo suficiente cuando ella hablaba, porque sabía que era capaz de matarla si lo sacaba de quicio y muchas veces estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Se levantó de la silla junto a la ventana y caminó para salir por la puerta como si fuera un ternero yendo hacia el matadero, el lidiar con su compañera a veces lo hacía sentirse como tal.

Pasó junto Eren y éste aún no se había movido de su lugar, y él tampoco le había hablado. El muchacho lo llamó diciéndole "señor" con algo de duda de seguir hablando y eso provocó curiosidad en su superior. Levi volteó y clavó la mirada en él, indicándole de esa forma que podía seguir hablando. Lo vio indeciso y oyó cómo le decía si podía hacerle una pregunta. Entrecerró más los ojos extrañado por la postura de Eren, pensando en qué clase de estupidez le estaría por decir para que le preguntara si podía hacerle una pregunta. Guardó silencio, esperando a que con eso el otro entendiera que podía continuar hablando.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Fue su pregunta y al instante el ceño de Levi se estrechó más, sin llegar a comprender el objetivo de ese cuestionamiento.

-Tú mismo elegiste estar aquí –le dijo Levi-. Querías unirte a la Legión de Reconocimiento para matar a todos los titanes…

-No me refiero a eso –le interrumpió aquel joven que apenas había descubierto su habilidad de convertirse en un titán. El sargento afiló más la mirado por eso y Eren se dio cuenta que no debería haberlo cortado quizás-. Es decir… ¿Por qué se hizo cargo de mí?

-Te iban a matar –contestó rápido y tajante con su voz fría-. No podemos desperdiciar una oportunidad que signifique el final de esta guerra.

-Sí, pero… -La duda prevalecía en la voz de Eren y su superior empezaba a impacientarse sin entender a qué los llevaba esa conversación inútil- ¿Por qué quiso que yo estuviera aquí, en su escuadrón?

Levi estuvo uno segundo meditando la pregunta, que realmente no entendía qué diferencia podría hacer en la vida del otro que le contestara algo tan irrelevante. Aunque pensó un poco mejor, el chico era joven y se veía envuelto en algo que parecía que haría que todos terminaran suicidándose. Eren desconfiaba de todo el mundo, de Levi, del comandante Irvin, de Hanji Zoe, incluso ahora seguramente desconfiaba de sus mejores amigos; pero el sargento sabía que más desconfiaba de sí mismo y todo lo que se le presentaba era una duda. El muchacho quería saber qué era él para el ejército y eso no le pareció mal. Después de haberle pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo lo único que podía hacer era desconfiar. Quizá Eren Jaegar no eran tan imbécil e impulsivo como había pensado siempre.

-¿Quieres saber por qué te quise aquí? –Las palabras fuertes retumbaron en los oídos de Eren y le cortaron la respiración mientras asentía-. Porque me recordabas a alguien.

Notó la confusión mezclada con una pizca de decepción en los ojos azules verdosos del muchacho. Le divirtió su expresión incomprensible, y Levi sólo le dijo eso con el objetivo de que quedara tan atontado de que no supiera qué seguir diciendo. Aunque él le había contestado con la verdad.

-¿A alguien? –Repitió Eren viendo cómo el sargento se daba vuelto dispuesto a retirarse.

-Sí –afirmó perdiéndose entre aquel pasillo sintiendo los ojos del otro en su espalda, llenos de duda y asombro.

Hubiera podido no contestarle y guardarse sus palabras como siempre solía hacerlo, pero su boca se movió sola y aquello que jamás creyó decir salió. Recordó la melodía en la que pensaba cuando miraba la lluvia y la voz de esa mujer retumbaba en su cabeza, se sintió enojado al pensar en eso de repente y no notó que sus emociones de disgusto eran tan notorias que hasta se reflejaban en su rostro. Hanji fue quien se encargó de informarle eso, diciendo que estaba en uno de sus "días", como ellas los etiquetaba, y que además de todo se veía extraño. No entendió a qué se refería su compañera y la mujer de lentes le contestó que su expresión ya no se veía tan seria, más bien lucía algo semejante a la añoranza.

-Pero no importa –había dicho ella-. Siempre te pones así cuando llueve.

Quizás serían los años o la inteligencia de esa mujer lo que permitió que sacara esa conclusión, aunque puede que simplemente él no fuese tan bueno para ocultar ciertas cosas.

Cuando acabó con ella, regresó y aún podía oír la fuerte lluvia azotar contra la tierra. A penas salió de hablar con Hanji Zoe había olvidado completamente lo que ésta le había dicho, no era nada importante porque si no lo recordaría, y ahora lo único que quería era estar solo. Recordó lo que le había dicho a Eren y su mente empezó a viajar, acompañada de esa melodía tortuosa. Pensó en cosas que hacía años había enterrado y a la vez nunca podría olvidar. En personas, en lugares, en situaciones, y en decepción. Principalmente, recordó aquella horrible decepción que sufrió un día hacía tantos años atrás.

Se detuvo con los ojos bien abiertos mirando en nada, impresionado por lo que acaba de pasar por su cabeza, y asqueado de sí mismo.

Necesitaba calmarse. Sin importarle si sus subordinados estuvieran haciendo algo importante o no, los buscó y los encontró juntos para su suerte. Les ordenó limpiar todo el cuartel y éstos se quejaron, diciendo que ya lo habían hecho. Levi les ordenaba hacerlo todos los días e incluso dos veces al día. Una mirada bastó para que ellos entendieran que no estaban permitidas las quejas ni nada similar. Se sabía que no debían cuestionarlo y menos cuando se trataba de limpiar.

No recordaba cuántas horas estuvo haciéndolo pero ya era de noche. El cielo era oscuro, cerrado y sin ninguna estrella o luna a la vista. Fregó, barrió y limpió tanto que cualquiera diría que haría al Cuartel General desaparecer, pero no le importaba. Quería sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza, ya no valía la pena recordar nada de eso, pero no sabía por qué su mente se empeñaba en recordarle siempre lo mismo. Dio una vuelta para ver el trabajo de sus subordinados y se complació al ver que mejoraban cada vez más en sacar esa molesta suciedad. No recordaba bien cuándo fue que esa obsesión se había apoderado de él o si ya había nacido con ella, pero le ayudaba a mantener el control. Sentía que sus pensamientos eran más claros cuando limpiaba, como si la mugre a su alrededor le penetrara dentro de la cabeza y le impidiera hacer bien su trabajo y pensar con claridad. Era absurdo en definitiva, pero no podía estar sin hacerlo.

Tal vez su manía se había intensificado cuando le dijeron que sólo lo hacía para ocultar su miedo y desesperación, el limpiar sólo hacía que sus emociones se mantuvieran equilibradas y no perdiera el juicio. Ahora no le habría importado si le decían eso, pero en aquel momento era un niño con un carácter más fuerte. Aunque tendría alrededor de 20 años, pero era un niño, y esa persona que se lo dijo no era más que otro infante igual a él.

Ya era tan antiguo eso que le parecía estúpido recordarlo ahora, aunque hoy su pasado parecía decidido a atormentarlo.

En una de las habitaciones se encontró con Eren todavía trabajando. No le dijo nada y éste sólo se enderezó cuando lo vio entrar. Inspeccionó el trabajo del joven, pasó un dedo por el borde uno de los muebles y, aunque el dedo se veía limpio a la vista de cualquiera, Levi le ordenó hacerlo de nuevo. Él aún veía claramente la suciedad. Cuando estuvo por salir Jaegar lo detuvo, tal y como lo había hecho horas antes e incluso de la misma forma. Tuvo un ligero presentimiento de qué sería lo que el otro le quería decir y no estuvo lejos de la verdad.

-Señor –habló Eren-, sobre lo de hoy…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga ahora? –La interrupción del sargento lo dejó perplejo, el interés por saber esas cosas ya le estaba hartando.

-Sólo quería saber si podíamos acabar la conversación de hoy.

-Tu curiosidad te llevará a la tumba, Jaegar –las palabras duras del sargento le golpearon como una áspera y dura bofetada-. Vuelve a trabajar.

Estuvo a punto de irse, pero la habitación fue iluminada por la luz de un rayo seguida por un ruido ensordecedor. Las velas de la habitación ya estaban a medio encender, pero el sonido de la lluvia que lo había acompañado todo el día era inconfundible. Se volvió a adentrar en la habitación y caminó hasta la ventana sumido en la oscuridad espesa que había afuera. El viento soplaba sonoro y fuerte, pero eso no acalló a la melodía que se volvió a repetir en su cabeza.

_Y está lloviendo._

Casi le oía pronunciar a su lado a esa voz femenina y armoniosa de su juventud, pero sabía que todo era en su cabeza.

_Y las estrellas están cayendo del cielo.  
Y el viento es frío.  
He estado esperando el día  
en el que sin duda moriré.  
Y es aquí…  
Y es aquí donde sin duda pasará._

-¿Sargento?

La voz de Eren lo devolvió al mundo real.

Notó que tenía la mano apoyada en el marco de madera de la ventana y su vista aún estaba dirigida a la oscuridad al otro lado del vidrio. Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara y se quitaba ese pañuelo que solía usar para cubrirse la cabeza cuando limpiaba. Escuchó cómo su subordinado le preguntaba si estaba bien, pero no le prestó atención, sólo continuó mirando por la ventana directo a la oscuridad y oyendo la torrencial lluvia.

-Aerys –dijo claramente, pero Eren pareció no entender de qué le hablaba-. Se llamaba Aerys y la conocí hace mucho tiempo.

Pasaron unos minutos para que el joven comprendiera sus palabras, mientras lo hacía Levi no dejaba de mirar hacia afuera sin una expresión real en la cara. Quizá perplejo por no saber por qué estaba hablando de eso, de algo que nunca había comentado con nadie, una historia de su pasado tan vieja y enterrada como éste; pero su boca volvía a traicionarle para que recordara aquella vieja ocasión que le disgustaba.

-¿Y… por qué le recuerdo a esa persona?

Se había perdido otra vez en su mente. Socavando cosas que lo volvían débil, pero ese parecía ser un día claro para que su debilidad aflorara fuerte y brillante. Miró un segundo al joven tras él y luego volteó la vista pensativo.

-En esa época era mayor que tú, pero igual de incauto –comenzó hablando, manteniendo la mirada perdida en algún punto indeterminado-. Hice muchas cosas y cometí muchos errores, pero no hay casi nada de que me arrepienta. Creo que me recuerdas a ella porque tienes la misma mirada estúpida, llena de determinación y totalmente convencida de lograr lo que quiere, pero a la vez estás lleno de miedo. Además, se parecen físicamente.

Seguramente Eren estaría sorprendido por escucharlo hablar semejantes cosas, tantas palabras y ninguna seguro tenía sentido para él. El joven procesaba la información, mientras Levi se dedicaba a seguir viajando en sus recuerdos. Acabó hablando un poco más, pero no mucho, sólo lo que su cordura le permitía para no enloquecer. Eren quería escucharlo y le concedería el capricho por esta vez. Ya habían pasado más de 10 años desde ese momento y no entendía por qué justo ahora recordaba esas cosas. Aunque era obvio que todo se debía a Eren, el joven muchacho que se transformaba en titán había hecho que él revolviera esos recuerdos tan viejos y perdidos en su subconsciente.

Recordaban bien a esa mujer que conoció tiempo atrás. Él nunca tuvo un trabajo como el que tenía ahora, era bien sabido por todos que era un criminal, pero jamás dijo qué tipo de trabajo hacía. Sólo se dedicaba a trabajar para quien le pagara más. Viajó y viajó por cientos de lugares, los que les permitía visitar esos horribles muros grises y desquiciantes. No le importaba eso en realidad, sólo vivía su día a día. Hubo cierta ocasión en uno de sus viajes que tuvo un encargo de un hombre con dinero, mucho dinero, incluso le permitió quedarse en un lugar que era de su propiedad. Quería el dinero, nada más. Podía cumplir cualquier trabajo y eso los mejores postores lo sabían a la perfección.

Caminó por aquella ciudad del muro Rose envuelto en su capa, tenía que trabajar. El día era frío y húmedo, amenazaba con llover y la gente iba muy rápido por las calles, pero él no prestaba real atención a nada hasta que un sonido hizo que se volteara a buscar el origen. Vio allí a una mujer cubierta con una capa negra, ella tocaba el violín y cantaba. Su canción era algo triste y oscura, pero su voz hacía que sonara dulce y divertida. La gente se detenía a escucharla y le dejaban dinero en una lata. Sus movimientos sobre las cuerdas y con el arco eran ágiles como si sus dedos fueran serpientes, mientras que su cuerpo se contorsionaba de una forma armoniosa con cada nota que hacía sonar de aquel instrumento. El frenesí dulce y triste logró atraparlo, haciendo que se acercara un poco, sin quitar la vista de ese instrumento que ella manejaba tan bien como él su propia arma. Se halló atrapado por los rápidos y vibrantes torrentes de notas que surgían de las cuerdas de ese instrumento.

No supo qué pensar, hasta que se dio cuenta que nunca había escuchado una melodía con ese vigor y desenfreno. Tampoco había sido capaz de ver a alguien que cantara a la par de su violín y con una voz extraña, giraba entre la ironía, tristeza y la dulzura cuando cantaba, cosa que le parecía inconcebible. Jamás había prestado atención a esas cosas, pero esta vez era diferente. Cuando ella se callaba era difícil saberlo ya que su violín parecía continuar la canción de tal forma que se confundía con su voz. Mantenía su cara oculta por una capucha y no podía ver más allá de la boca de esa mujer, la cual se movía de una forma rápida y ágil interpretando la dulce agonía de esa melodía.

La gente la aplaudió cuando terminó y ella hizo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento. Hubo quienes se agacharon a la pequeña lata plateada en el suelo para dejarle algo de dinero, mientras que otros sólo se limitaron a irse. Levi se acercó cuando la multitud se disipó y la mujer se agachó para tomar ese dinero, él arrojo unas monedas que cayeron perfectamente dentro de la lata e hicieron un sonoro ruido al chocar el metal. La joven levantó la vista y ahí descubrió su rostro, con la cara larga y unos ojos verdes grandes y expresivos. Los ojos más extraños que había visto, como si estuviera viendo agua de un río que fluye sin cesar. Con una gran sonrisa, ella le dio las gracias y, cuando se levantó, pudo notar que era tan alta como él y tendría su misma edad. La vio alejarse con su desgastado y viejo violín en mano, tenía los pies descalzos y un destino desconocido para él. Se quedó allí un segundo para volver a tomar su rumbo y alejarse de esa distracción que ya le había hecho perder demasiado tiempo.

En la noche se encontró con el hombre para el que ahora estaba trabajando. Le hizo entrar a un edificio grande y colorido, pero la luz roja de la puerta le aclaró que se trataba de un burdel. "La flor de lis" le llamaba él, y también le había dicho que uno de sus mejores negocios era ése. Tenía muchos burdeles, ya que, según aquel hombre, las putas eran el único negocio que no podía fracasar. A Levi no le importó en lo más mínimo eso, su único objetivo era terminar, ganar el dinero e irse. Ese lugar estaba lleno de gente por todas partes, hombres buscando la compañía de una mujer o más de una; lleno de sedas de colores que variaban en los tonos de rojo, amarillo, rosa y no sabía cuántos más. Las mujeres tenían vestidos finos y livianos de color rojo, además de una franja roja que usaban en la mitad del cabello. El sujeto que lo escoltaba le explicó que ellas eran todas las flores de su jardín, pero que no se molestara en mirar porque ya se había encargado de elegir él mismo a la mejor de las flores para que le calentara la cama. La sonrisa con los dientes podridos de ese hombre sólo logró asquearlo y le hubiera encantado rechazar la propuesta, pero prefirió no decir nada en el momento, aún quería el dinero.

Había un escenario pequeño con muchas mesas enfrente con gente comiendo y disfrutando de espectáculos que las "flores" de ese lugar proporcionaban. Allí fue donde la vio. No estaba seguro de que lo fuera, pero los mismos ojos verdes grandes y claros se lo dijeron. Ella se subió al escenario y, cuando abrió la boca para cantar, supo que era la misma mujer que había visto esa tarde. Tenía un cabello castaño y muy largo, tanto que le pasaba los muslos, atado en una alta cola; usaba el mismo vestido que las demás chicas y lucía la franja roja en el cabello. Así que ella era también parte de ese lugar. Alguien más se dedicó a los instrumentos esta vez y la mujer sólo cantó. Ahora fue más agresivo y fuerte, otras mujeres se acercaron a ella y bailaron juntas, acariciando sus cuerpos y refregándose entre sí, provocando que más de un hombre presente ahí quisiera unírseles. Levi sólo se quedó mirando sin expresión alguna, incluso sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la misma chica que cantaba, y ella lo miró con sorpresa pero sin dejar de interpretar ese baile de seducción y aquella desgarradora melodía.

Cuando eso acabó y pasado un rato, lo guiaron a su habitación. Allí descubrió que la "flor" que había dejado el dueño de ese burdel era nada más ni nada menos que esa chica que había oído cantar y tocar el violín de manera tan extraña. La habitación no era muy grande, pero tenía muchos muebles. Arrastró los pies en la alfombra con extraños dibujos de leones y de la cama se levantó ella. Claramente vio cómo no tenía expresión alguna, pero sus grandes ojos sólo demostraban lo mucho que deseaba no estar ahí. Ella se acercó y se quitó el vestido rojo pasándoselo por encima de la cabeza, no tenía nada debajo de éste y quedó desnuda frente a él. Cuando quiso besarlo la detuvo y ella lo miró sin comprender por qué interrumpía su trabajo. La alejó y se tiró en la pomposa cama de rojas frazadas y abarrotada de almohadas. Le pido que tocara y cantara para él, la joven no comprendió el por qué pero obedeció su extraña petición. Cantó para él aquella melodía que lo atormentaría por el resto de su vida. Se durmió así, oyéndola cantar y mover su cuerpo desnudo al compás de la canción mientras comenzaba a llover afuera.

Sólo estuvo 7 días en ese lugar y los pasó de la misma forma. Cuando llegaba en las noches ella le cantaba hasta que dormía, no habían hablado más que para decirse sus nombres. Aerys era el de ella, de un cuento o algo así le dijo, no lo recordaba. Había interpretado varias canciones para él y con eso le habló de forma indirecta de ella misma. Una mujer encerrada en un lugar que no quería estar, esperando y soñando con escapar. Hubo momentos en que él se despertaba y la descubría en la ventana mirando hacia afuera mientras lloraba.

-El mar existe allí afuera –dijo ella en aquel momento-. ¿Por qué no puedo verlo si existe en el mismo mundo donde vivo? Quisiera salir de aquí, ver y vivir el mundo que hay afuera.

-Los titanes te devorarían en un santiamén –fue su respuesta para eso.

-Quizás –continuó hablando Aerys-, pero yo sé que algún día voy a poder verlo. Las personas saldrán de las sombras en las que viven y el mundo volverá a ser maravilloso como era antes.

Antes de los titanes. Antes de que el mundo se conformara con vivir acorralado por esos enormes muros que estaban para protegerlos y los aprisionaban del mundo que les pertenecía. Ella deseaba ver el mar y flotar en esas aguas cristalinas e infinitas que había oído que existían. Seguramente, pero dudaba que alguna vez algún humano pudiera volver a ver tal cosa. El apocalipsis siempre estaba próximo, pero los ojos verdes de ella eran tan vibrantes y llenos de una determinación irracional. Incluso su ceño fruncido la hizo parecer más seria y casi enfadada, pero sólo logró dejarlo demasiado confundido ya que nunca se había reparado a pensar en el "más-allá-de-los-muros" y le costaba creer que todas esas cosas de las que hablaba esa muchacha fueran ciertas.

Cuando cantaba ella hablaba sobre sí misma y cómo odiaba el día a día que vivía, donde no soportaba estar rodeada de tanta oscuridad, dejándose manipular por ratas parlantes y hombres criminales. También habló algo sobre un caballero que sería su perdición y la mataría, algo dentro de Levi le hacía hacerse cargo de eso y no sabía exactamente por qué. Quizás fueran los ojos de aquella chica, la forma de mirarlo cuando ella cantaba, eso y más lo hizo sentirse responsable. Hubo cierto día en que su trabajo le impidió llegar esa noche y no lo creyó de importancia; es más, por qué habría de importar. Cuando llegó al siguiente día se cruzó con un hombre con unos grandes y profundos cortes debajo de los ojos, luego cuando vio a Aerys con el labio roto se imaginó qué había pasado. Habría sido normal que ella, al no ir él, estuviera con otro hombre, pero la mujer se negó hacerlo y recibió un castigo del esa persona que quería poseerla aquella noche. No era su asunto, se repetía Levi. Esa mujer sólo era algo otorgado por su jefe para que estuviera contento y realizara bien su trabajo, no era nada más. Lo sabía muy bien, pero aún hacía degolló a ese hombre sin importarle las consecuencias. No hubo tales de todas formas, no era quien era él por dejar evidencia o hacer sus trabajos donde pudieran verlo.

Cuando ya tenía que irse estuvo a punto de llevarla consigo, no tenía motivo para eso y ya había cobrado su pago por el servicio, pero se sentía responsable por ella. Todos esos días estuvo escuchando por medio de esas notas y letras el sufrimiento diario que tenía que vivir por haber sido vendida como una simple esclava a una casa de placer. Él mismo entendía cómo era ese sufrimiento, el duro infierno que tiene que soportar la gente todos los días de su vida. El mundo siempre estaba en guerra, las personas siempre tenían que luchar por lo que querían, sólo que a veces no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrellevar la lucha.

Acabó por irse y no mirar atrás. Sólo había estado ahí por trabajo y eso tenía que seguir así, no podía cargar con otra persona, eso sólo sería problemático y peligroso. Terminó arrepintiéndose un día que volvió a aquel lugar para realizar otro trabajo y le contaron que aquella "florecilla de lis" había tenido un destino trágico. La habían encontrado muerta, con la garganta cortada. Le habían dicho que quizás le habían robado o posiblemente había sido un arreglo de cuentas.

Aún recordaba la impotencia que sintió en ese momento y también fue presa de la culpa. Ya no oiría más todas esas canciones tristes y dulces, melodías de añoranza y sueños de una vida mejor. Años vivió con la culpa de haber podido evitar eso, pensando en que quizás ella se había sentido decepcionada de él y Levi también se decepcionó de sí mismo. Se había aprovechado de tantos, arrebató vidas y cosas materias, pero jamás se había arrepentido de nada de lo que hacía. Ahora se decepcionaba porque esa mujer había visto en él un posible escape de su realidad y la había ignorado. El momento más devastador fue cuando se enteró que ella murió por su culpa, le habían cobrado el asesinato que realizó al tipo que la golpeó aquella vez. No recordaba hacía cuánto tiempo no se sentía así horrorizado por algo que había hecho y recordó lo que ella solía cantarle.

_Miró a través del vidrio  
y vio a un apuesto caballero.  
Dijo: "Ese hombre va a ser mi perdición  
porque es lo he querido toda mi vida.  
Y sé que no sabe mi nombre  
y que todas las chicas son iguales para él,  
pero aun así tengo que salir de este lugar  
porque no creo que pueda soportar una noche más"._

Le costaba recordar ese peso que llevaba en su espalda y que siempre revivía cada vez que llovía. A ella le gustaba la lluvia y la hacía llorar, soñando con el mar que nunca vio. Pero Levi sí había conocido el mar, cuando miró los ojos de ellas, al ver ese verde mezclado con azul sabía que había conocido el mar o que al menos debía verse así. Quizás por eso fue que se interesó en esa mujer, porque le enseñó algo que jamás creyó que podría ver.

Cuando acabó su relato Eren no lo miraba y sólo se mantenía con la vista perdida. No habría sido bueno hablar de eso tal vez, pero era un deseo que le concedía al joven soldado. Quién sabe, era muy posible que en esa guerra todos muriesen mañana y ya nada de eso tuviera más valor, así que no importaba realmente. Suspiró mientras se levantaba de la silla, ¿cuándo se había sentado? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Incluso tampoco notó que Eren estaba sentado en el piso no muy lejos de él. Cuando lo vio dirigirse a la salida, se levantó y lo siguió.

-Significa que usted la amaba –No había sido una pregunta. Levi chasqueó la lengua restándole importancia, pareciéndole algo extraño que dijera esas palabras, ya que nunca se lo había planteado así.

-Tal vez –susurró y se giró a mirarlo cómo aún permanecía confundido, posiblemente le había volcado mucha información de golpe.

-¿Y… ahora? –Levi entrecerró los ojos tratando de leer entre líneas y se acercó a su subordinado. No importaba los centímetros que le pudiera llevar, su presencia era lo suficientemente imponente para que eso pasara desapercibido.

-Tal vez –fueron sus palabras finales, fuertes y claras, mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos que le recordaban al único océano que había logrado conocer.

Salió de ahí, pensado en que Eren Jaegar le había hecho revivir una historia muy enterrada dentro de él y un sentimiento que creyó no era más que algo de su pasado. Por haber vuelto a encontrar ese mar verde lleno de determinación, sueños y esperanza de vivir; y por una deuda que tenía con la vida, eran las razones que lo hacían interesarse en el joven titán-humano.

* * *

Bien, me retiro ofreciendo mi perdón a quien no le haya gustado y mis agredecimientos a los que se molestaron en leer.

Dudo que vaya hacer algo más en este fandom, pero me gustó hacer el fic. Capaz empiece mi carrera de escritora de Shingeki(?). Levi me cae re bien, es un personaje genial y da mucho para imaginar con su misterioso pasado.

Disculpen si esperaban algo más... gay. Aún no me familiarizo tanto como para escribir algo de tal magnitud. Me gustan más las historias de amor inciertas, efímeras, esas que uno siente que existen pero no dan demasiados detalles al respecto.

En fin acepto criticas o comentarios locos.

Nos vemos!


End file.
